The Ultimate Crime Of Passion
by Savannah Cullen
Summary: Jacob Lovers Be Warned! Well, Bella is a little bit different, and so is her reaction to Jacobs kiss. You can guess from the title, if you're an obsessed fan. Eclipse SPOILERS, very minor. BELLA IS OOC EXTREMELY. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Preface

(Bella's POV)

Preface

"Did you honestly think I was kidding Jake? When I told you about _passion?_" I sneered, unable to control my rage.

He looked up at me wide-eyed, unable to grasp the fact that he was, in fact, in danger and from me no less.

I slowly came up to him, an evil smile plastered to my face.


	2. Phase 1

(Bella's POV)

"No, Jake, for the last time I love Edward and I am NOT going to kiss you, got it?" His eyes suddenly got this determined look in them, this cannot end well.

"Yes, Bella, I know you won't kiss me, but what if_ I _kiss _you_?" with that said aloud, he leaned down to press his lips to mine. His warm lips moved relentlessly against mine, while my hands pulled at his hair, trying to pull him off me. I gave up and turned to unresponsive stone, slowly but surely he gave up.

"Are you done now? I already told you, I won't kiss you, so that effort was a waste of time." I kept my voice flat, suppressing my rage with much effort.

"Yes, I'm done now; you're a great kisser by the way." He said as he leaned back, sighing in pleasure I believed.

"That's nice." I said, and released my pent up rage by punching him twice with all the force I had; once in the gut and once in the face. As I did so, I heard a crunching sound in my left hand.

"Damn." I muttered.

"You okay?" Jake dared to speak? He just didn't get it did he?

"No, dammit, you hard-ass head broke my hand!" I hissed, more pissed than ever before. He chuckled as I scowled at him; I simply walked out, got my bike, and got myself to Edward's house, cradling my hand to my chest. Emmett stared at it as I walked in and began laughing, though he managed to say one thing to me as I walked by.

"Fall down again Bella? You're even clumsier than I thought!" I stared at him incredulously until I said with a straight face:

"No, Emmett, I just punched a werewolf in the face, okay?" He started laughing, but eventually calmed down to ask me how I got here, that was even funnier.

"Easy, _my_ motorcycle." He looked at me as if waiting for a punch line.

"I'm not kidding." I said when he still had not moved, getting my point across.

"You have a motorcycle?!?!?!?!?!" He repeated incredulously, I knew why he'd be shocked.

"Yes, I do, and I can ride it, too." He ran out as if to see if it was real. Edward came down then, and froze as he saw my hand.

"What happened?" He growled, I assumed how it got hurt, not why I was cradling it to my chest.

"Jacob kissed me, so I punched him as hard as I could." I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "I do think it's broken, though."

He was by my side in an instant, verifying my suspicions that it was, in fact, broken. He called Carlisle, who said I could get away with a brace, so I agreed to keep it on. As he was securing it, I came up with a plan. Sure, it wasn't a normal reaction to the circumstances, but since when was I normal? I thought of it as no more than an idea so Alice wouldn't see it and try to stop me. I went back to Edward.

"Edward" I said, I didn't ask because I knew he'd say no, "I'm going to La Push in a few days, don't worry, I'll be fine; and I am definitely not going to forgive Jacob in any way." He tensed up as I said this, but nodded his head.

"But if that mutt hurts you I'm going to kill him!" I very nearly laughed.

_Don't get too anxious, Edward, he'll be dead soon enough…_I thought to myself. Once again I was grateful that he couldn't read my mind

Phase one- Complete


	3. Phase 2

Today was the day I was going to La Push; my plan is going very nicely so far. I jumped in my truck, and drove away. As I pulled up to Jakes house, he popped out the front door and ran to the car.

"Bella, I'm no sorry; I shouldn't have done that before, please forgive me!!" He practically begged me, but I'm no pushover, no mercy from my end; my ties with him ended when he kissed me.

"Sorry, Jake, but I'll have to decline that request." My uninterested tone set something off inside of him, because he suddenly exploded.

"Why not; I kissed you, so what? It's a kiss Bella, why do you despise me?" I answered him without hesitation.

"It was an unwanted kiss, if you can call it that, Jacob; I consider it more of an assault. By the way I don't hate you Jacob." His mood visibly lightened at this point. "I hate you, there is a slight difference, you know." His mood remained happy.

"That's good, hate is a passionate emotion." Man was he stupid or what?

"I'll show you passionate." I said, too low for him to hear, or so I thought. "Murder, the ultimate crime of passion"

"C'mon, Bells, you know you don't mean that!" he smiled as if it were a joke.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't; you won't know until it's too late." On that note, I left; leaving a stunned Jacob in the dust.


	4. Phase 3

SORRY I GOT A.D.D. AND FORGOT TO UPDATE, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

I'm in Edward's room, thinking of ways to bring harm to Jacob while I'm still human. Edward just sat there, playing with a piece of my hair; he did ask once or twice what I was thinking about, and my answer was always the same.

"I'll tell you when and _if_ you ever really need to know." I replied, much to his confusion, but he didn't pry. After what seemed like a lifetime, I had a plan, and I needed their help. I kissed Edward's cheek to get his attention, he blinked.

"Edward, what can a _human_ do that will definitely hurt a werewolf?" I attempted to be innocent, but failed miserably. He was startled by the question, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion instantly.

"Why?"

"Well, I want to know, that way next time that Jacob tries to pull something I can do some damage. That is, if I ever see him again." There, that's part of the truth at least, so I'm not lying, technically. Edward smiled at the thought of Jacob in pain.

"Well, if it's possible you can cut him deeply, that'll hurt for a while at least" he said, staring into blank space thoughtfully.

"Thanks Edward, I'll keep that in mind." _It'll be put to use soon enough, foolish man, Now to Alice. _ "I'm going to go and see Alice, I have a question for her" with that I walked away, leaving a surprisingly speechless Edward behind.

"Alice!" I called, knowing that she could hear me perfectly, and within seconds she was standing right in front of me, confused for the first time in a while I think.

"Hey, Bella, you need something?" Confusion was easily heard in her voice.

"Actually, Alice, I _do _need something! I was wondering, what you see in _my_ future?" She was surprised, as Edward was when I asked him. She suddenly went still, holding a hand up to tell me to be quiet. As she woke up, the look in her eyes was unreadable.

"I can't see your future right now Bella, what's going on?" _Perfect, now she can't stop me…_I thought to myself.

"Maybe something to do with the wolves?" I said, trying to be innocent once again, she simply nodded and left the room.

_Muahahahahahahahaha………_ My plan was going perfectly, now Alice cannot see what I'm up to and attempt to stop me. Well, the problem won't be one for long; as I sat on Edward's couch, I drifted into unconsciousness. My plan will be completed soon. 

Phase 3 complete!


	5. Phase 4

Today my plan will be complete; Edward's out hunting so I can go to La Push for the day. I hopped on my motorcycle (cleverly hidden in the forest beside the house) and sped off the Jacob's place. As I parked, Jacob himself popped out the door, and his face showed confusion as to why I would be here after our last argument.

I walked up to him, and stopped just long enough to look into his eyes, and kept going. I headed straight to the garage, and noticed he wasn't following me, he must be blonde secretly.

"C'mon, you're supposed to follow me, you idiot." I added the last part under my breath, and Jake slowly followed me, obviously unsure if I was serious.

_This is going to be way easier than I thought! _I thought as we walked into the garage, when he was safely inside I closed the door, and locked it for extra security.

After what seemed like an eternity I let the rage I had suppressed since day one fill me up, yet my face showed only amusement. He turned around to look at me, and seeing my expression his grew joyful; he obviously thought I had forgiven him. He was dead wrong.

"So Jake, what's up?" His last moments should be happy at the very least. I kept up my innocent charade perfectly, he didn't suspect a thing.

"Um, Bells, what's going on, I thought you hated me?" I sighed, he just had to go and ruin it. So much for mercy, oh well.

"I do, Jake, I really do…" I said pleasantly, though my smile was one of pure evil; he was befuddles by my comment, but as he looked at my face, he became scared. Perfect.

"Did you honestly think I was kidding Jake? When I was talking to you about _passion_?" I sneered, now unable to conceal my pent up rage.

He looked up at me wide eyed, unable to conceive the fact that he was in danger and from me no less. I slowly came up to him, an evil smile plastered to my face. I pulled, quite dramatically, the lighter and zanpaktou from my pocket and behind my back; the baggy clothes I had worn kept them concealed from view as we walked.

"As you have probably guessed by this point, I'm going to kill you, and in the very way you will despise most, the way you kill a vampire." I said in a fake pleasant tone, the kind you heard on commercials. He gasped, and I smiled. "I am going to cut you up, and then burn the remains…" I trailed off seeing as Jacob has burst into laughter, I raised my eyebrows incredulously.

"_You_ hurt _me_ with a sword? Bells, you have GOT to be kidding me, you trip over your own two feet; how could you possibl-" I cut him off with a simple stroke of my sword, cutting a piece of spare metal neatly in half. His eyes looked like dinner plates after that, and he began to shake violently.

"Nu-uh-uh" I said, wagging my finger at him like a bad dog, "Don't you dare go changing for little old me!" I cut him slightly with my sword, and needless to say he was shocked.

The cut didn't heal, and he stopped shaking completely.

Phase 4 complete


	6. Phase 5

"As you can probably tell, Jacob; I have enhanced my sword to put a chemical into your blood that removes the adrenaline from anger and replaces it with fear." His eyes widened, incredulous. "So you can tell that you are completely powerless!" He began to back away, the fear radiating off of him in waves. The effect of it sending more adrenaline through my veins; this is going to be fun.

"I have been training even herder for this ever since you kissed me." I said as I slowly approached him, "Now I'm swifter, faster, and even _more_ deadly now. I hope you have enjoyed your life, because this is where it ends!" I lit up the lighter, and held the brightest part of the flame to my swords tip; heating it up until it glowed. As it did I sent the blunt edge whirling towards his skin. I heard the sizzle as it burned, and Jake gave in to the pain, howling, or at least as close to howling as a human can get.

I was extremely thankful for our setting now, because if Jake howled, people would just think he'd hurt himself while working on his cars. He ran to the door as I thought of how perfect our situation was, and I laughed, did he think I was blonde or something? Of course it's locked!

I heated my blade again and again, swiping my sword wherever it could reach; his screams of agony keeping my smile on my face. Soon enough, his skin lay on the floor burnt to a crisp, and his hair lay in piles of ashes on the floor. As of now he's cowering in a corner, his arms stupidly trying to block his already burnt face from more harm. I slowly sharpened my zanpaktou, letting him hear the blade ring as I did.

What an idiot, the time for mercy has long since passed.

"So, Jake, I'll be finished very soon, I'm not _that_ cruel, you know." I smiled genuinely, confusing him further, my words and expression did not match. He looked up at me slowly; his burnt face more scarred than Emily's.

"Bells, whatever you do, please remember that I love you with all that I am, and if me dead makes you happy, so be it." He smiled softly, "There, I finally said it; I absolutely am in love with you, no matter what." I grimaced, I had never wanted to hear those words come from his destroyed lips, yet they did.

"Well then," I said, brushing his ashes off my clothes. I wanted to make his last moments miserable now, so much for not being cruel. "My parting words with you will be these." I watched the pain grow more apparent on his face as I finished my 'goodbye'. "I have never loved you; I do not regret a minute of what I have done to you or what is to come. At one time so very long ago you were what I thought of as a brother, but nowhere near one now. As soon as I am done here, I'm going to go home and accept Edward's proposal, and change into a 'filthy bloodsucker' as you mutts say."

As I finished, I lunged at him, sword drawn, ready to make his final moments as painful as possible. I spent endless hours slicing his limbs off, inch by inch, one by one; and when all that was left was the torso, I chopped it into unidentifiable pieces. I gathered up all the remains, and set them easily aflame; watching as his body burned to a crisp, leaving nothing but ash. A perfect smile plastered to my face.

Phase 5 complete

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT, CULLENS REACTION, ITS PHASE 6. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, I KNOW I DID.**


	7. Phase 6

"Finally that's over with" I muttered under my breath. I swiftly gathered up the ashes, and put them in my bag. I cleaned the blood that was splattered with the bleach he had used for cleaning the rusty pieces of metal for his cars.

I walked calmly to the beach; if I had ran it would be a cause for questions that would ruin everything I have done. Quickly I emptied the contents of my bag into the sea, cleaning my zanpaktou and lighter while I was there. No evidence remained, not even a scent because of the bleach.

The perfect crime.

I jogged to my motorcycle, and quickly started it, riding it into the sunset. I parked my motorcycle in the garage and walked calmly into the house, my face revealing nothing. As I plopped down on the sofa, **(A/N Yes, Plopped)** Alice ran up to me.

"Hey, Bella! Where were you, anyways? You said you were coming over as soon as Edward left!" I looked into her eyes, they were suspicious, and I decided to give her part of the truth at least.

"Oh, I was just out in the woods practicing with my zanpaktou. Sorry for not calling, I got really into it. It's quite a workout!" I smiled and got up, pushing past Alice's body, still frozen in shock; I wanted something to drink. As I neared the fridge, Alice skipped up to me again.

"You have a zanpaktou, since when? Is it a real one? How can you use it if you're so clumsy?" I chuckled, she wanted details, but I wasn't about to tell her, I wasn't going to repeat myself.

"I bought it in Phoenix before I moved here; I thought it would be boring here. Since it obviously is NOT boring, I forgot all about it, but when I remembered, I wanted to train." She took it all in, and smiled, oblivious to anything that could have ever happen.

"Hey, I can see your future again, and all I see is you making Edward very happy. Care to share?" She was extremely curious, but I wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"No, Alice, you'll find out at the same time as everyone else; when _he_ gets home!" I smiled.

"Okay, Bella!!" At that moment, the rest of the Cullen's waltzed into the room; Edward caught my eye, and ran up to me.

"Hello, love," He said kissing me lightly, "How was your day?" I smiled as he pulled me into his lap.

"Today was nice; I practiced with my zanpaktou in the woods." As I finished he froze

"Did you just say zanpaktou, as in, a _sword?!?!?!_" Edward said incredulously, all but his lips frozen in shock.

"Yes, I have one; its real, I can use it, and I have never _ever_ hurt myself with it. Do you want a demonstration?" I pulled the sword from behind me, and everyone gasped, they hadn't been expecting this. Emmett ran up to me, bouncing in anticipation.

"Bella, can you show us? Please please please please?" Emmett practically begged, and gave in.

"Sure, Emmett, but let's go into the yard, it could get messy. What do you want to see?" I asked, walking outside and drawing my sword. Edward tensed as I threw it up into the air, catching it gracefully by the hilt; it didn't take a mind reader to know he was waiting to rush to my aid, too bad it wouldn't be happening.

I spent endless hours doing my demonstration; attacks and defenses, parries, everything. Soon enough I had finished, wiping the sweat off my brow I asked Edward to come inside with me. He obviously did, and we took a seat on the sofa; I on his lap of course.

"So, Edward, I've been thinking…" I trailed off as he stiffened. "And I decide that I say 'yes'!" His eyes were wary.

"Is that yes to what I think it is?" I could see the hope brewing in his liquid gold eyes.

"Of course!" I replied, smiling as his grin grew into the crooked smile that caused my very heart to melt.

He only responded by kissing me deeply, passing a few of our boundaries; he must be extremely happy in order to do that. I felt something slide onto my finger, and looked down.

I gasped.

On my finger was a beautiful ring; a simple silver band with tiny topaz gems embedded on the sides, it was perfect.

"It's perfect…" I said, gazing into his loving eyes. Now I have everything; my family, my fiancé, Jacob gone, and pretty soon my eternity.

All thanks to passion, the ultimate crime of passion…

Mission Complete

**THAT'S IT EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
